Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a distribution management system. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a distribution management system capable of effectively providing geographic information system (GIS) data regarding an electric power application model applied to a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system using an international electrotechnical commission (IEC)-61968.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system is a computer system for monitoring and controlling an operation process on the basis of an industry control system, that is, an industry process/infrastructure/facility, and is widely used in various fields.
A large-scale SCADA system may be applicable to a distribution system, and may provide suitable data to a user through a variety of applications.
In this regard, IEC proposes various standards related to electricity, and IEC-61968 specifies information interchanges between distribution systems, a communications protocol regarding management, a protocol and the like.
A vender or enterprise produces and manufactures products in various manners on the basis of such communications protocol.
A distribution management system using a typical SCADA system is configured to acquire and process all data in a SCADA database (DB) before the data arrives at an application.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical system in which a device DB, a GIS DB, and a network DB are respectively connected to a SCADA DB, and the SCADA DB integrally accommodates device data, GIS data, and network data and converts the data into a format applicable to an application to apply them to various applications.
In such a typical system, various applications generate information based on the SCADA DB to suitably use the information for the applications.
In such a case, since an error occurs between GIS data provided from a device point and GIS data to which actualities are reflected, there is an inconvenience in which a continuous updating is needed.
Also, in the typical system, GIS data having no meaning of a real time data processing is simultaneously processed together with DB data which should be processed in a device, such that an amount of data handled in the SCADA DB is dramatically increased to cause a degradation of a processing speed of an entire system.
In other words, since an amount of data stored in the GIS DB has huge volume and the GIS data is processed together with an operation of an application not requiring GIS data when the SCADA DB is connected to the GIS DB, a processing speed of a system may be decreased.